Un voyage Maraudeuresque
by Parhyponoian
Summary: Après une la découverte d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles, nos fauteurs de troubles préférés décident de partir à la recherche du mystérieux Lapin Blanc. Dans une période sombre, nos jeunes héros devront affronter leur destin. Seront-ils assez forts ? Envole toi avec les Maraudeurs pour une aventure déjantée et un peu triste (parfois, rarement) et découvre de quoi demain est fait !
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà une petite histoire inter-temporelle qui change de __l'ordinaire. Je remercie Free-Lookoom qui a été la meilleure des beta-readeuse. Je t'aime !  
Pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand chose, il s'agit plus d'introduire les personnages et les lieux, le chapitre suivant sera un peu plus palpitant.  
J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et mine de rien c'est assez important pour garder la motivation et continuer à écrire, même si elles sont négatives, ça aide à progresser. Alors n'hésitez pas ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
_

**Disclaimer :** **les personnages et l'univers de cette histoire appartiennent à J. .**

* * *

**_I Alice au Pays des Merveilles_**

_« __C'est ainsi qu'elle demeura assise, les yeux fermés, et se croyant presque dans le Pays des Merveilles, bien qu'elle sût qu'elle n'avait qu'à rouvrir les yeux pour que tout fût changé en une triste réalité : les herbes ne bruiraient plus alors que sous le souffle du vent, et l'eau de la mare ne murmurerait plus qu'au balancement des roseaux le bruit des tasses deviendrait le tintement des clochettes au cou des moutons, et elle reconnaîtrait les cris aigus de la Reine dans la voix perçante du petit berger l'éternuement du bébé, le cri du Griffon et tous les autres bruits étranges ne seraient plus, elle le savait bien, que les clameurs confuses d'une cour de ferme, tandis que le beuglement des bestiaux dans le lointain remplacerait les lourds sanglots de la Fausse-Tortue._

_Enfin elle se représenta cette même petite sœur, dans l'avenir, devenue elle aussi une grande personne elle se la représenta conservant, jusque dans l'âge mûr, le cœur simple et aimant de son enfance, et réunissant autour d'elle d'autres petits enfants dont elle ferait briller les yeux vifs et curieux au récit de bien des aventures étranges, et peut-être même en leur contant le songe du Pays des Merveilles du temps jadis : elle la voyait partager leurs petits chagrins et trouver plaisir à leurs innocentes joies, se rappelant sa propre enfance et les heureux jours d'été. »_

Lily fit durer la magie de la lecture en gardant le livre ouvert quelques instants de plus que nécessaire. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient plongés dans un silence profond. Mais ce calme ne pouvait pas durer. Des étoiles dans les yeux, James brisa la bulle de méditation :

-Eh Patmol ! Tu imagines, suivre un lapin et te retrouver dans un monde parallèle ? Ce serait classe tu trouves pas ?  
-Oh que oui ! Mais il faut vraiment être Moldu pour inventer un truc pareil ! Toute personne qui s'y connaît un peu en magie sait que c'est complètement impossible. En tout cas à l'heure actuelle ! répondit Sirius d'un ton suffisant.

Remus ne pu retenir un sourire. Ils étaient si prévisibles ! James ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rêver à des aventures extraordinaires, et Sirius misait sur ses quelques connaissances en magie pour les faire devenir réalité.

-Moi je pense que c'est possible. Intervint Peter d'une voix timide. Après tout, il existe bien des retourneurs de temps !

-Certes, mais ils permettent uniquement de voyager dans le passé, Pete ! Pas dans un autre monde ou dans le futur... La recherche en magie est trop récente pour ça. Enfin, il est temps d'aller en cours de botanique, ou Mme Chourave nous fera regretter notre naissance ! annonça Lily.  
Dans un concert de grognements et de soupirs, les jeunes Gryffondors se mirent en route à travers les couloirs du château, puis dans le parc, en direction des serres. Chemin faisant ils discutaient et riaient de bon cœur. James et Sirius ne pouvaient s'empêcher fouiller le parc des yeux. Lily finit par le remarquer. Ses lèvres frémirent et s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur.

-Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de chercher un lapin blanc ?

-Et si on répondait oui ? répondit Sirius d'un ton plein de morgue.

-Je vous dirais d'ouvrir les yeux, il y en a un juste là-bas ! rit Lily

-Oh très drôle vraiment, très... JAMES ! Elle a raison ! Il y a un lapin blanc là-bas !  
-Où ça ? Oh ! Je le vois ! Viens Patmol, vite !  
Et les deux amis s'élancèrent vers le point blanc qui se distinguait parmi les hautes herbes. Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent net et firent demi-tour. Arrivés au niveau de leurs amis, ils expliquèrent qu'il s'agissait bien d'un lapin, mais qu'il n'avait ni gilet ni montre gousset, et qu'il ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais. Par bonté d'âme (ou parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à courir pour arriver à l'heure en cours), les autres leur épargnèrent toute réflexion, remettant à plus tard leurs moqueries.

Les jeunes gens passèrent le cours dans une effervescence telle que même leur professeur finit par remarquer quelque chose. "Que vous arrive-t-il les garçons ? Vous êtes encore plus excités que d'habitude, et ce n'est pas peu dire !" Soudain l'air avenant de Mme Chourave disparut et fut remplacé par une expression soupçonneuse :

-Vous n'êtes pas _encore_ en train de préparer une bêtise n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que vous en avez assez fait pour l'année !

-Madame, ce soupçon ! s'indigna James  
-Mon cœur est meurtri à l'idée qu'une telle idée ait pu vous effleurer ! soupira Sirius

-... Oh vous alors ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'élèves tels que vous !  
-Que voulez-vous, nous sommes uniques ! affirma James  
-Avouez qu'au fond, vous vous ennuieriez sans nous ! sourit Sirius

Ne sachant plus comment réagir, Mme Chourave préféra rire du culot de ses chers élèves. Elle priait chaque jour de ne plus jamais avoir d'élèves comme ces deux-là ! La pauvre femme n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait quelques années plus tard. Enfin la sonnerie retentit. Dans un joyeux brouhaha, la salle de classe se vida et les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, afin de prendre un repas bien mérité. Les Marauders ne cessaient d'évoquer la merveilleuse histoire de Lewis Carroll. James et Sirius ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur ce génie inventif qu'était Lewis et affirmaient qu'ils trouveraient le monde extraordinaire d'Alice, même s'ils devaient y passer des nuits, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Lily.

-Mais enfin, vous avez suffisamment désobéi au règlement pour les dix ans à venir ! Je serais obligée de vous punir si je vous surprends...

-C'est justement pour ça qu'on va s'arranger pour que tu ne nous surprennes pas Lily ! Détends toi ma belle, et laisse nous rêver. Soupira James  
-Je ne suis pas "ta belle" James, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ?  
Le susnommé sourit. Il avait réussi à détourner Lily de leur projet d'escapade nocturne.

-... et ne crois pas que c'est comme ça que tu vas me faire oublier votre projet ! Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?!  
Ah tiens, non, elle n'avait pas oublié. James soupira... avant d'éclater de rire avec les autres Marauders. Severus Snape venait de passer derrière la table des Gryffondors affublé d'un magnifique bec d'aigle.

-Ça ne le change pas tant que ça, hoqueta Sirius entre deux éclats de rire.

-Mais c'est qu'il nous mangerait tout cru le petit graisseux ! ajouta James.

Furieuse, Lily quitta la table, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir aux quatre garçons écroulés sur la table. Ils étaient pitoyables ! Et d'une immaturité !... Une fois hors de la salle Lily ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, avant de rire aux éclats. Il lui fallait bien reconnaître que le sortilège était particulièrement réussi ! Severus possédait également de magnifiques ailes à la place des bras et sa pupille s'était étirée comme celle des chats. Cependant, par mesure de prudence sûrement, les Marauders avaient omis de le doter de serres. Pouffant, Lily s'approcha de son ami et entreprit de défaire les sortilèges.

* * *

_Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Alors, selon vous, nos amis Maraudeurs vont-ils trouver le fameux lapin blanc ? Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, afin que je sache quoi améliorer et surtout ce qui vous a plu !  
La suite au prochain épisode. ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite des aventures de nos chers Maraudeurs, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Encore une fois, je remercie **Free-Lookoom** qui a accepté de me servir de __beta-readeuse, ainsi que pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir.  
__Ce chapitre est relativement court, comme le précédent, puisqu'il s'agit de démarrer l'histoire. On attaquera le vif du sujet dès le chapitre prochain, et la longueur devrait aller croissante désormais._  
_Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !_

* * *

**_II__ Escapades nocturnes_**

Cela faisait bien une semaine que Lily avait fini de lire Alice au pays des Merveilles aux Marauders et que rien ne s'était passé. Les garçons semblaient avoir mis de côté leur projet ridicule de voyage à travers le temps, et le mois d'octobre s'annonçait calme et tranquille. L'air embaumait et les arbres se paraient de belles couleurs. Lily et les Maraudeurs profitaient des dernières heures de la journée en observant le soleil descendre sur la forêt interdite. Sirius et James somnolaient tandis que Remus et Lily prenaient de l'avance dans leurs devoirs. Peter n'était pas là, il était collé avec le professeur Slughorn pour avoir fait explosé son chaudron et provoqué la fonte de sa table de travail. Ils auraient presque pu se croire en vacances. En soupirant James se leva, vite suivi de Sirius. Ils avaient entraînement de Quidditch presque tous les soirs, en prévision du premier match de l'année. Ils allaient affronter leurs adversaires les plus coriaces, tout vêtus de vert et argent. Les rouge et or étaient bien décidés à écraser l'équipe des Serpentards. Lily et Remus les regardèrent s'éloigner en souriant.

-Ils sont mignons quand même, murmura Lily.  
-Oui, je n'ai jamais rencontré de personnes aussi soudées. Je ne sais pas comment James survivrait à la mort de Sirius, et vice-versa...

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'ils meurent ? répliqua Lily d'une voix tendue.  
-Tu le sais bien Lily... Avec cette guerre, personne n'est à l'abri. Et ces deux-là ont la fâcheuse tendance de se fourrer toujours dans les ennuis.

Lily referma son livre et roula le parchemin qu'elle était en train de rédiger. Elle n'avait plus envie de travailler. Toute sa bonne humeur s'était envolée. Pourquoi diable Remus avait-il parlé de mort et de guerre ? Lily ne supportait pas la violence. Ses deux grands-pères étaient morts à la guerre et depuis elle ne pouvait plus entendre parler de ce sujet sans être malade. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas. Remus la rejoignit bientôt.  
-Lily, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler... Mais en ce moment avec la... enfin ma maladie m'oblige à lâcher la bride à mon pessimisme naturel.

Lily sourit. Remus était tellement prévisible.

-Rem'... Je suis au courant tu sais... Pour ton problème de fourrure. Et je sais bien que ce n'était pas volontaire, tu es la personne la plus altruiste que je connaisse !

-Lily... Je...

-Chut, ne dis rien, je sais ce que tu penses.

Lily sourit à Remus et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Merci d'être toujours là pour moi Lunard, murmura-t-elle. Rentrons, il commence à faire frais.

Remus passa un bras autour de la taille de Lily et ils prirent le chemin du Château. Soudain Remus s'arrêta et Lily le sentit frissonner. Inquiète, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. La nuit se levait et les étoiles commençaient à apparaître. Cherchant la lune des yeux, Lily s'écarta de Remus, qui continuait à être secoué de spasmes nerveux. La repérant, Lily se rendit compte que la lune n'était pas encore pleine. Se fustigeant d'avoir laissé son ami seul, elle revint vers lui. Alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, il laissa échapper un éclat de rire, avant d'exploser littéralement. Mi-affolée mi-amusée, Lily attendit qu'il se calme. Finalement, quelques secondes plus tard Remus se releva. Un peu honteux, il s'excusa auprès de Lily de la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais quand j'ai vu ça, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire : regarde !  
Tout en parlant, il lui indiqua une tache blanche au milieu du parc. Un lapin blanc vêtu d'une petite redingote se promenait au clair de lune.  
À son tour, Lily pouffa.

-Dire que James et Sirius le cherchent désespérément à chaque intercours ! Et voilà que nous le trouvons sans l'avoir voulu ! rit Remus

-Il ne faudra rien leur dire Remus ! Promet-le-moi ! Ils risqueraient de se mettre dans la tête qu'il n'apparaît que de nuit ! Jure-le ! s'inquiéta Lily.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il doit promettre ? s'enquit une voix moqueuse.  
-James ! Tu m'as fait peur imbécile ! se fâcha Lily.

-Ne change pas de sujet Lily ! Vous l'avez trouvé c'est ça ? Où est-il ? dit Sirius, complètement surexcité.

-Il est là-bas. Soupira Lily.

Se retournant comme un seul homme, Sirius et James fouillèrent le parc du regard.

-Ah j'ai compris, vous vous moquez de nous c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas drôle ! Remus, je ne pensais pas que tu t'abaisserais à ce genre de blague ! bougonna James.

-Mais non ! Je te promets que nous l'avons vu ! Il est là !

Se tournant à son tour, Remus scruta la tâche de lumière dans laquelle il avait vu le lapin. Mais celui-ci avait disparu. Après quelques explications, James et Sirius acceptèrent les arguments de Lily et les jeunes gens regagnèrent finalement leur salle commune.  
-C'est trop bête ! À quelques secondes près on aurait pu le suivre ! Sirius, je ne vois plus qu'une solution. Ce lapin semble ne sortir qu'au crépuscule. Il nous faut donc le guetter et le suivre ! s'exclama James

-Et voilà, je le savais... soupira Lily. Et en plus il va falloir que je vienne avec vous, pour vous faire tenir tranquille... S'en est fini de mes espoirs de mois d'octobre paisible.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les visages des Maraudeurs. Peter avait été mis au courant et l'enthousiasme contagieux des deux inséparables avait gagné le petit homme et Remus.

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre s'achève déjà. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Comme vous l'avez vu, nos amis ont manqué de peu le fameux Lapin Blanc, peut-être auront-ils plus de chance la prochaine fois. Lily risque d'avoir bien du mal à faire tenir en places ces énergumènes !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, positive ou négative, j'accepte tout, c'est avant tout vos réflexions qui me font avancer !  
Bisous, chocolat et bonbons au citron, à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre à propos de nos sorciers préférés, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_III Le Terrier_

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota sur ses gonds et se referma en silence. Des chuchotements et des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. La nuit était d'encre et les torches qui éclairaient habituellement le château étaient éteintes. Les étoiles apparaissaient à travers les larges fenêtres, mais la lune restait invisible. La porte du perron s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit et cinq ombres se faufilèrent dans la nuit. Picott n'allait plus tarder désormais... Il leur fallait faire vite ! Se débarrassant de la cape qui les gênait, James, Sirius et Peter s'étirèrent. Mettant fin au charme de désillusion qu'ils s'étaient appliqués, Remus et Lily apparurent à leur tour. Riant et se bousculant doucement, le groupe se dirigea vers le lac.

-C'est ici qu'il est apparu la première fois ! chuchota Remus.  
-Et c'est encore là que nous l'avons revu la semaine dernière ! renchérit James.

-Eh bien je crois qu'il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Déclara Lily.

Et les jeunes gens s'assirent à même le sol, frissonnant et bouillant d'excitation. Lily, épuisée par le travail monstrueux qu'elle abattait chaque jour, réquisitionna l'épaule de Remus et s'endormit, sans tenir compte des propositions de James. Soudain celui-ci bondit sur ses pieds et secoua les autres de leur torpeur. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils attendaient, mais leurs efforts avaient été récompensés, le lapin était là ! Saisissant leurs sacs pleins à craquer, ils se précipitèrent à la suite de l'étrange animal qui marmonnait dans sa barbe. Pris de peur, le lapin prit la fuite et disparut dans un trou. À bout de souffle, les cinq adolescents d'arrêtèrent, déçus.

-C'est trop bête ! s'exclama James. On n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien quand même !

-Non. Je ne vais pas renoncer si facilement. Répondit Sirius en sortant sa baguette.

-Attention ! Ne fais pas de bêtises Patmol. Supplia Remus. Je vais le faire.

Et le jeune loup-garou, sortant sa baguette à son tour, entreprit d'agrandir le trou. Lorsque celui-ci fut jugé suffisamment grand, il s'arrêta et les Maraudeurs se précipitèrent dans le Terrier. En soupirant, Lily les suivit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle devait être malade, c'était la seule explication. Subitement les jeunes gens sentirent le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds et ils commencèrent à tomber, lentement, toujours plus lentement. Au bout de ce qui leur parut des heures, ils finirent par toucher le sol. À peine arrivés, James et Patmol se précipitèrent dans le boyau sombre qui s'enfonçait toujours plus dans la terre. Les autres les suivirent, plus calmement. Le tunnel scabreux serpentait sur de nombreux kilomètres et les cinq hors-la-loi envisageaient d'abandonner lorsqu'ils parvinrent dans une grande salle spacieuse. Une grande table en verre trônait au centre de la pièce et une multitude de portes de tailles variables couvraient les murs. James et Sirius ne tenaient plus en place. Avisant une porte minuscule, ils se mirent à exécuter une étrange danse de la joie qui faisait penser à deux phoques se dandinant sur la plage. Pouffant, Lily se rendit auprès de la table et s'empara d'une petite clef en argent. Avisant une autre porte sur laquelle étaient gravées des runes anciennes, elle oublia les autres et focalisa son attention sur cette minuscule porte en bois. C'était la plus petite porte de la salle, si petite qu'on eut dit le chas d'une aiguille à coudre. Mais depuis que Lily l'avait remarquée elle ne cessait de grandir et irradiait. Les garçons s'approchèrent à leur tour et le silence se fit. Puis une étrange mélodie s'échappa de la porte. C'était une musique douce et envoûtante, qui les attirait irrémédiablement vers elle. La voix de Lily s'éleva, claire et ferme. "Erz Adam Pouddlardantra Tempusitekef Kert Bizar'n" Et brusquement il y eût un éclair aveuglant. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma, aspirant les jeunes gens. Là où ils se tenaient précédemment flottait une marque étrange en forme de tête de mort, un sourire verdâtre, et deux yeux de serpents.

* * *

_Et voilà, ce chapitre s'achève. Je sais, je vous laisse un peu sur votre faim, mais que serait une histoire sans un peu de suspense ? :p  
Que va-t-il arriver à nos chers aventuriers dans le chapitre suivant selon vous ? Devront-ils affronter une armée de scrouts à pétard, un Mage noir aux pouvoirs sans limites ? La suite au prochain chapitre.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, pour me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif ;)  
Par ailleurs je ne vais pas avoir accès à internet pendant un certain temps pour cause de vacances, le rythme de parution des chapitres va donc s'en retrouver un peu bouleversé, mais je continue à penser à vous et je travaille sur la suite ! _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour à tous ! Après une longue absence (je suis désolée, j'avais promis de poster bien plus vite, mais entre les examens, les vacances et tout le tralala, j'ai été plus occupée que prévue) me revoilà motivée et gonflée à bloc pour la suite des aventures de nos héros ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, le chapitre est accès sur l'arrivée des Maraudeurs... quelque part, des tas de rencontres et de quiproquos. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, que ce soit sur la longueur des chapitres, le contenu, la psychologie des personnages, des remarques, critiques ou compliments ! ;)_**

* * *

**_IV Une arrivée impromptue_**

Lily et les Maraudeurs avaient à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'ils étaient déjà rejetés par le tourbillon lumineux qui les avait aspirés. Tombant pêle-mêle sur le sol herbeux, ils roulèrent quelques instants dans la boue et la rosée. Leur voyage avait duré plus longtemps qu'ils ne le pensaient : l'Aurore aux doigts de rose avait remplacé le sombre Crépuscule. Se relevant d'un bond, les cinq jeunes gens regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient revenus à Pouddlard ! Tout ce trajet pour rien... Ils apercevaient au loin la maison du garde-chasse, d'où s'élevait une mince volute de fumée. En regardant autour d'eux avec plus d'attention, ils remarquèrent quelques détails incongrus dans le décor pourtant si familier. Les vitres du château semblaient plus neuves, et le terrain de Quidditch très... futuriste. Soudain, les portes principales du château s'ouvrirent avec fracas et un individu à la longue barbe argentée s'avança vers eux à grands pas. Ses sourcils se fronçaient sur son nez aquilin et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

-Que faites-vous ici à cette heure-ci, jeunes...

Dumbledore ne pu continuer sa diatribe enflammée. Persuadé de rêver, il murmura :

-Non... ce n'est pas possible... Comment... Par quel miracle... Je... C'est...

Stupéfaits, les jeunes gens le regardaient avec étonnement. Le grand Dumbledore cherchait ses mots, et surtout, ne semblait pas les reconnaître, alors qu'ils s'étaient vus la veille au soir !  
-Professeur ? demanda Lily d'une voix inquiète. Professeur ? Vous vous sentez mal ? Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ?  
-Non, ça ira, merci jeune fille. J'ai cru un instant... Ces yeux... Mais non, c'est impossible.  
Le professeur détourna les yeux de Lily et son regard se posa sur les autres jeunes gens.

-Harry mon garçon ! Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci ? Tu sais bien que le professeur Rogue ne perdra pas une occasion de te punir ! Allons, filez dans votre dortoir et préparez-vous pour le déjeuner.  
-Pardon ? Vous avez bien dit le _professeur_ Rogue ? s'exclama Sirius, incapable de conserver le silence.

Un coup de tonnerre n'aurait pas fait plus d'effet au pauvre Professeur.

-Sirius ? Mais comment... Tu n'es pas Square Grimmaud ?!  
-Professeur, je ne suis pas en vacances ! En tant qu'élève sérieux je viens en cours ! Et puis j'habite chez James désormais.

-James ? Mais Sirius, James est... Pris d'un doute subit, le professeur se précipita vers le malheureux Cornedrue et lui souleva la frange. Son cœur cessa de battre. Pris de vertiges, il murmura :

-Qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ? Pourquoi revenez-vous toujours me hanter ! Ce n'est pas ma faute, je le jure ! J'ai vraiment essayé de vous protéger…

-Professeur ? De plus en plus inquiets, les jeunes se concertèrent du regard. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Lily s'approcha.

-Je suis Lily Evans. Nous sommes le 28 octobre 1944 et nous sommes actuellement à Pouddlard. Voici James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Vous vous souvenez ? Je vous ai vu pas plus tard qu'hier soir !

-Monsieur Potter ! Tonna Dumbledore. Si c'est une blague, sachez qu'elle est de très mauvais goût ! Je comprends votre solitude, mais ce n'est pas en faisant revivre le passé que vous construirez votre avenir !

Abasourdi, James regarda le professeur. Mais l'arrivée impromptue du professeur Rogue le tira de sa torpeur.

-Eh bien eh bien ! Qu'avons-nous là ? Tiens mais c'est...

Rogue ne pu poursuivre.

-L... Lily ? C'est bien toi ? Mais comment ? Je te croyais... Professeur ! Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle était... Que James et elle...

Lily s'avança, stupéfaite.  
-Sev'... Comment as-tu pu changer autant en une nuit ? Tu as l'air si...

-Il a l'air vieux. Intervint Sirius. Déjà que tu étais laid...

-Sirius, gronda Severus. Tu ne te terres plus comme un _chien _Square Grimmaud ? Ferais-tu preuve de courage ?

Ne comprenant plus rien, James s'avança.  
-Severus, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? À quoi joues-tu ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Pourquoi vous nous regardez comme si on était des fantômes ?

-Je suis _Professeur_ Potter ! Comment _OSEZ VOUS _m'appeler par mon prénom ?! … Mais que… comment est-ce possible ? James ?!

-Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Qui veux-tu que je sois triple andouille ?

-Montre- moi ton front ! ordonna Rogue

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mon front, maugréa James. Il est magnifique, certes mais quand même !

Un long silence suivit cette remarque. Rogue et Dumbledore avaient tous deux les yeux posés sur le front lisse et vierge de cicatrices de James. Se tournant l'un vers l'autre, ils conversèrent quelques instants.

Puis, se tournant vers eux, Dumbledore prit la parole :

-Mes chers enfants. Il semblerait que vous nous arriviez du passé... C'est la seule explication logique et rationnelle que nous avons trouvée, le professeur Rogue et moi-même.

-Logique et rationnelle ? Tu parles. Même moi j'aurais jamais imaginé un truc comme ça, bougonna Sirius.

-Pardon ? Le ton du professeur Rogue était menaçant. Sachez jeunes gens, que jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé le moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous, vous êtes élèves ici ! Et je suis votre professeur.

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés sur un ton doucereux. Les Maraudeurs savaient que l'année qui s'annonçait ne serait pas facile...

-Comme je le disais avant cette interruption, reprit Dumbledore, votre vue risque de provoquer des réactions assez... Brutales, aussi bien parmi le corps enseignant que parmi les élèves. Je vais donc être obligé de changer votre apparence et de vous attribuer de nouveaux prénoms. Vous êtes en septième année n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'est ça... Bon, venez dans mon bureau. Mettez votre cape James, et partagez là avec Lily et... oui, avec M. Pettigrow. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus sage à faire... Suivez-moi.

Une étrange procession s'avança alors vers le château et le bureau de Dumbledore.

* * *

**_Voilà voilà, ce chapitre est terminé ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Les Maraudeurs risquent-ils d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec Snape comme professeur ou bien serait-ce plutôt l'inverse qui risque de se produire, nos fauteurs de troubles reprenant leurs vieilles habitudes ?  
Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
Bonbons au citron et canaris, je vous aime, à très bientôt ! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre des aventures des Maraudeurs à travers le temps ! J'ai pris une petite décision quant à la parution des chapitres, dites moi ce que vous en pensez : je propose de publier les chapitres deux par deux _****_à partir de la semaine prochaine_**, parce qu'ils me semblent très courts pour certains. Voilà voilà.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**_V Métamorphose et rencontres surprenantes._**

Le professeur Dumbledore les conduisit jusqu'au hall du château. Ce n'est que là que les jeunes gens prirent conscience des changements qui s'étaient opérés au cours des années. Picott avait disparut, remplacé par un concierge tout aussi antipathique, muni d'une arme redoutable : un chat fouineur nommé Miss Teigne. Ils franchirent les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée de l'escalier menant au bureau, gravirent les marches et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la vaste pièce circulaire. De nombreux instruments couvraient les murs, et un magnifique phénix les observait depuis son perchoir. Contournant son bureau encombré, Dumbledore prit place dans son fauteuil avant de faire apparaître un large canapé pour ses anciens... nouveaux… élèves. Il ne savait plus comment les qualifier, complètement déboussolé par cet évènement impromptu. Se secouant, il observa attentivement les jeunes gens. Prit d'une inspiration subite, il se leva et s'approcha de Lily. Ses cheveux prirent une belle couleur blonde, son nez se retroussa et ses yeux devinrent gris. Elle grandit et sa peau prit une teinte plus foncée. Abasourdis, les Maraudeurs observaient les changements qui s'opéraient sous leurs yeux. Lily était méconnaissable, au grand désespoir de James. Mais il dû bien vite affronter un autre problème, car c'était à lui que le professeur s'attaquait maintenant. Ses cheveux poussèrent, et perdirent tout leur côté ébouriffé qui plaisait tant à James. Celui-ci sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il les avait désormais bleus, et que ses lunettes ne lui étaient plus nécessaires. S'adressant aux autres jeunes gens, Dumbledore les questionna :  
-Sirius, voudrais-tu être le frère de James ? Je sais que vous êtes très proches, cela serait une explication satisfaisante pour tout le monde. Et toi Remus, le frère de Lily ? Peter, tu seras enfant unique. Cela convient à tout le monde ?

Une fois l'approbation des élèves obtenue, Dumbledore effectua divers changements sur Remus qui se mit à ressembler de manière frappante à Lily. Quant à Sirius, il éclata de rire à la suite de sa transformation. Il était la réplique exacte de James. Rayonnant de bonheur, les deux garçons tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, songeant à toutes les possibilités de plaisanteries qui s'ouvraient à eux. Peter fut plus difficile à déguiser. Le professeur fit du petit bonhomme rondouillard un grand garçon aux muscles d'acier. Son visage de rat devint lunaire et candide.  
Satisfait des changements opérés, Dumbledore leur demanda de réfléchir à de nouveaux prénoms et noms de famille, afin de parfaire leurs déguisements. Lily décida de s'appeler Eleonore et Remus choisit le doux nom de Teddy, et ils se mirent d'accord sur le patronyme de Smith. James et Sirius optèrent respectivement pour John et Steve, afin de conserver leurs initiales. Le nom de famille qui leur fut attribué par Lily faisait référence à une œuvre célèbre de leur temps : Baggins. Peter fut nommé Paul Bigthin.

Le jour était levé depuis longtemps désormais lorsque la séance prit fin. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, afin de mettre au point une histoire crédible. A l'heure du dîner, ils suivirent celui-ci vers la grande salle, sous le regard étonné de certains élèves. Le directeur les fit s'avancer vers l'estrade et prit la parole. Le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle.  
-Mes chers élèves. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je voudrais vous adresser quelques mots avant de débuter ce repas. Un évènement extraordinaire a eu lieu. Cinq jeunes gens rejoignent nos rangs aujourd'hui, après avoir longtemps voyagé. Ils sont en septième année et je compte sur vous tous pour leur faire bon accueil. Pour la première fois de l'Histoire de Pouddlard, une deuxième répartition va avoir lieu. Mme Mc Gonagall, voulez-vous amener le Choipeaux je vous prie ?

Le silence de politesse s'était mué en un silence d'attente et de curiosité. L'atmosphère était fébrile.  
-John Baggins ! clama le professeur de métamorphose.

Le choipeaux effleura à peine la tête du jeune homme avant de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Il y fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

-Steve Baggins !

-GRYFFONDOR !

-Paul Bigthin !

-GRYFFONDOR !

-Eleonore Smith !

-GRYFFONDOR !

-Teddy Smith !

-GRYFFONDOR !

La table des rouges et ors ne se tenait plus : cinq élèves supplémentaires, c'était une chose extraordinaire. Les jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le groupe dont les applaudissements étaient les plus chaleureux. Parmi eux se trouvaient deux jumeaux, qui les accueillirent avec de larges sourires, heureux de voir pétiller de malice les yeux des arrivants. Mais ceux-ci ne leur prêtaient pas attention. Leurs regards étaient braqués sur un jeune garçon de cinquième année, qui les saluait chaleureusement. Sous ses cheveux en bataille, derrière ses lunettes rondes, ses yeux verts pétillaient de joie de vivre. Stupéfait, James contemplait sa réplique parfaite, dont les yeux lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un... Poussant une exclamation étouffée, il se tourna vers Lily, qui l'observait, la main sur la bouche. Les cinq arrivants étaient tétanisés. Une voix anxieuse les sortit de leur torpeur.

-Euh… Vous allez bien ? questionna Hermione, inquiète.

Reprenant leurs esprits, les nouveaux venus rassurèrent Hermione, qui entreprit de faire les présentations.  
-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis en cinquième année. Lui c'est Ronald Weasley, mais tout le monde l'appelle Ron. Les deux roux impossible à distinguer, c'est Fred et Georges Weasley, les grands frères de Ron. Ils sont en septième année, comme vous. Entre nous, on les appelle les « Maraudeurs bis ». Je vous raconterai qui sont ces fameux Maraudeurs après, si cela vous intéresse. Enfin, celui qui vous a tant surpris, c'est Harry Potter. Il est en cinquième année, comme Ron et moi. Ah et lui là-bas, c'est Neville, un ami à nous. La petite rouquine en bout de table…

-… C'est une Weasley c'est ça ? rit Sirius

-Ouais, c'est ma sœur, Ginevra, dite Ginny. répondit Ron. Elle veut pas le reconnaître, mais elle a le béguin pour Harry.

-C'est vrai ? c'est meugnooooon ! se moqua James.

-Ja… John ! ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer ! Comme si tu n'étais pas amoureux toi aussi. râla Lily. Enfin bon, et si tu nous racontais cette histoire de… Maraudant, Hermione ?

-Les Maraudeurs ? Bien sûr ! A moins que tu veuilles le faire Harry ? sourit Hermione.  
Elle avait remarqué les étoiles qui s'étaient allumées dans les yeux de ce dernier. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son parrain et Remus, Harry avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre et ne perdait pas une occasion de mentionner ce charmant groupe de chahuteurs qui représentait à ses yeux un trésor inestimable.

-Je veux bien, merci Herm'. Mais vu qu'on a finit de manger, si on allait en salle commune ? On sera mieux là-bas pour parler.

Dans un joyeux brouhaha, les jeunes gens se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des rouge et or. 

* * *

**_Ça y est, le chapitre touche à sa fin. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, notamment sur le passage concernant les transformations, je ne suis pas très convaincue moi-même, donc je suis prête à effectuer quelques changements. N'attendez pas trop longtemps, car cette scène a une influence sur la suite, j'ai donc besoin de savoir si je peux continuer à écrire tranquille !  
A la semaine prochaine, et surtout "Hakuna Matata" !_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite des aventures de nos amis sorciers. Au programme : quelques révélations qui risquent de chambouler quelque peu nos amis farceurs.  
****J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et j'accepte les critiques même négatives, c'est grâce à elles que je progresse ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_VI La vie des Maraudeurs selon leurs successeurs._**

Une fois dans la salle commune, les anciens et nouveaux-actuels Pouddlariens s'installèrent dans les fauteuils confortables situés près de la cheminée. Un gros feu ronflait dans l'âtre et de nombreuses bougies éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière douce et tamisée. Une boule de poils roux se précipita dans la salle et observa les nouveaux arrivants d'un air méfiant, avant de se ruer vers Sirius, sous les regards abasourdis d'Hermione, Ron et Harry.

-Tu… Steve ? Comment tu fais ? s'enquit Ron. Ce chat n'aime personne ! Il a essayé de tuer mon rat !

-Ron, tu sais bien que c'était pas un rat ! C'était cet immonde d'animagus appelé Peter Pettigrow qui se planquait de Sirius chez toi ! le reprit Hermione.

Un coup de tonnerre n'aurait pas fait un plus gros choc aux Maraudeurs et à Lily.

-Hermione ? Tu as bien parlé de… Peter Petigrow et de Sirius ?! Comment… tu les connais ? bafouilla James1

-Oui, bien sûr ! Mais toi, comment en as-tu entendu parler ? Oh, suis-je bête, ça a fait la une des journaux pendant toute notre troisième année, vous avez forcément lu leurs noms à ce moment là. Mais c'est tellement dommage que Sirius soit toujours considéré comme coupable… Je veux dire, on sait tous parfaitement que c'était la faute de Peter ! s'enflamma Hermione.

-La faute de Peter ? Ecoutez, pourquoi ne pas nous raconter toute l'histoire ? proposa Lily.

Harry prit une profonde aspiration avant de débuter son récit.

-Tout a commencé il y a plus de vingt ans. « Maraudeurs » était le nom d'un groupe de jeunes élèves de Pouddlard, de purs génies... Ce sont les plus grands farceurs de tous les temps, même si Fred et George sont fantastiques. Ce groupe était composé de quatre garçons extraordinaires. Ils s'appelaient Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et James Potter. James était la tête folle du groupe. Brillant, il était le premier à vouloir faire des blagues. Sirius était comme son frère, et partout où James allait, on pouvait voir son meilleur ami. Remus était plus réservé, sûrement à cause de son « problème de fourrure ». Il cherchait le plus possible à éviter des ennuis à ses amis, mais il ne fallait pas longtemps pour le convaincre de participer aux farces diverses. Peter quant à lui… Eh bien c'était Peter, un petit être insipide, gros et sans talent qui prétendait être leur ami, mais qui n'a pas hésité à les trahir en rejoignant la cause de Voldemort.

Le silence curieux des Maraudeurs s'était mué en un silence pesant.

-Harry ? Tu dis que… que _Peter_ a trahi ses meilleurs amis ? Je ne peux pas le croire, c'est impossible ! Je veux dire, il les aimait vraiment non ? se défendit Peter.

-Oui, jusqu'au jour où il son admiration s'est muée en jalousie. Ecoutez, James et Sirius étaient très populaires parmi les élèves. Ils étaient beaux, intelligent et drôles. Les filles les adoraient, et cela ne déplaisait pas à ce cher Sirius, rit Harry. James, lui, ne prêtait aucune attention à ces charmantes demoiselles. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour une magnifique rousse aux yeux verts, Lily Evans. Jusqu'à leur septième année, Lily a refusé de sortir avec James, en tout cas à ce qu'a dit Sirius. Il paraît que James a reçu 798 claques et 943 non avant que Lily accepte de le fréquenter. Peter n'a jamais eu de succès, il était un peu là comme faire valoir, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Nous savons tous que James, Sirius et Remus appréciaient réellement le petit homme. Vous devez savoir qu'ils ont vécu heureux pendant quelques années, mais l'ascension de Voldemort a ruiné leurs vies…

-Euh Harry ? Tu peux arrêter de prononcer son nom tout le temps s'il te plaît ? Ca me donne des frissons… murmura Lily.

-Harry, je crois que c'est un peu trop pour nos nouveaux amis… Ton récit n'est pas très joyeux, il faut bien le reconnaître. Si tu nous montrais plutôt les fabuleux trésors qu'ils t'ont légués ? dit Hermione.

-Légués ? Tu veux dire… qu'ils sont morts ?!

-Pas tous Steve… Mais mon père et ma mère n'ont pas survécu à la visite de Voldemort. Lily, ne réagit pas comme ça ! La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même ! Ron… Je t'ai très bien vu lever les yeux au ciel ! Quand te décideras-tu à surmonter ta peur ?

-Harry a raison Ron. Tu as déjà eu affaire à lui à de nombreuses reprises, il faut que tu fasses un effort !

-Vous avez affronté V… Voldemort ? Mais vous êtes si jeunes ! James et Lily ne t'ont pas protégé ? s'enquit Lily, effarée.

-Ils sont morts, Eleonore. Quand j'avais un an. Il venait d'entendre une prophétie à notre sujet, et ça l'a effrayé. Il a donc décidé de me supprimer tant que j'étais petit. Il… il a tué mon père dans notre salon, pendant que ma mère essayait de me protéger. Il nous a retrouvé dans ma chambre, et Lily… elle n'avait pas sa baguette, mais elle n'a jamais voulu me laisser à découvert. Voldemort a été obligé de la tuer pour pouvoir m'atteindre. Mais lorsqu'il m'a lancé l'Avada, le sortilège s'est retourné contre lui, et il a disparu. Dumbledore pense que c'est l'amour de ma mère qui m'a protégé, cette fois là et plusieurs années après. Le monde magique était en liesse, on m'appelle le Survivant. Mais Il est revenu, l'année dernière. Les gens pensent que je suis dingue, que j'ai tout inventé, mais je l'ai vu ! Il a utilisé mon sang pour se reconstruire un corps, ce qui fait que la protection de ma mère ne fonctionne plus. Il peut me toucher désormais. Il a tué Cédric, un ami. Le Ministère pense que c'est moi qui l'ai fait. La gazette me fait passer pour un fou. Et maintenant, Sirius doit se cacher Square Grimaurd, alors qu'il hait cet endroit. Tout ça par la faute de Peter… Il était là, à la résurrection de Voldemort il lui a fournit un bras.

De grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues de Lily, et le visage des Maraudeurs était sombre. James se refusait à croire que Peter ait pu faire une chose aussi abjecte, et celui-ci ne comprenait pas qu'il ait fait ça. Voyant les yeux brillants d'Harry, Lily le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle.

-Ils seraient fiers de toi Harry, je te le promets. murmura-t-elle.

-Merci Eleonore. sourit-il. Passons à des choses plus joyeuses ! Je vais vous montrer les trésors des Maraudeurs.

Prenant un air mystérieux, il sortit de son sac un fin tissu semblable à de l'eau et le fit glisser sur ses doigts.

-Ma cape ! S'écria James, oubliant toute réserve. Qui te l'a donnée si je suis…  
Mais l'arrivée impromptue de Fred et George et les quelques bierraubeurre qu'ils apportaient avec eux empêchèrent Hermione de réagir. Seule Lily vit que la cinquième année n'était pas dupe. Il fallait qu'elle pense à prévenir James et Peter qu'Hermione chercherait à en savoir plus. Ils s'étaient comportés comme des imbéciles, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Lily décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se reprenne et qu'elle cesse ses gaffes innombrables.

-Bon, les amis, je crois qu'il est grand temps de dormir, notre voyage nous a épuisés. Les garçons, si nous voulons tenir demain nous ferions bien de mou dépêcher d'aller nous coucher. Annonça-t-elle en fixant ses amis d'un air sévère. Bonne nuit à tous !

Et le groupe de voyageurs se leva afin de regagner les dortoirs.

* * *

**_Ça y est, le chapitre touche à sa fin ! Alors, comment pensez-vous que nos amis voyageurs réagiront à ces nouvelles surprenantes et déstabilisantes ? J'ai prévu un petit chapitre là-dessus dans quelques temps, alors n'oubliez pas de lire la suite ! :p  
Par ailleurs, encore une fois n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ça y est, les Maraudeurs sont officiellement installés à Poudlard. Ils ont pris possession des dortoirs et se sont liés d'amitié avec leurs condisciples du futur. Il est temps pour eux de commencer leur vie d'étudiante. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_VII Une matinée mouvementée_**

James, Sirius, Peter et Remus mirent quelques instants à se rappeler de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient en se réveillant le lendemain matin. Le dortoir était si semblable au leur ! C'est fou ce que le rouge et or de ces antiques lits à baldaquins était intemporel ! Mais la chambre était bien plus peuplée qu'à leur époque.  
-Allez tout le monde ! On se réveille ! C'est plus l'heure de dormir !  
Une tornade noire se précipita hors de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers les deux lits les plus reculés de la chambre, deux verres d'eau à la main. Suite à des scènes d'une grande violence que nous tairons ici par souci du salut de vos âmes, deux furies rousses jaillirent des fameux lits, l'air furieux, et les cheveux dégoulinants, suivis par un Lee Jordan hilare.

-Y a que ça pour les faire sortir de leur lit le matin, de vraies marmottes ces deux là ! Mais bizarrement ils apprécient pas… Je comprends pas, c'est pourtant super agréable comme sensat… ARGH ! Je vous hais ! Bande de traîtres ! Deux contre un ! Je vais vous apprendre à m'arroser !  
Fred et George venaient en effet de se venger en renversant une bassine sur la tête de Lee, l'arrosant des pieds à la tête. Riant à gorge déployée, les Maraudeurs les observèrent se poursuivre quelques instants encore dans la chambre tout en se préparant. Les sombres révélations de la veille étaient oubliées.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser cette année Pat' ! s'écria James, ravi. Tu crois qu'on pourra les débaucher ?

-Je doute fort qu'ils vous aient attendus vous savez, glissa Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Eh ! On se bouge, on va pas avoir le temps de prendre de petit dej' sinon ! Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai une faim de loup ! finit par dire Fred, à bout de souffle.  
James et Sirius cessèrent immédiatement de rire et regardèrent Remus, qui s'était figé, son sac à la main. Peter s'empressa de secouer ses trois compagnons, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un comportement étrange ! Ils devaient se _fondre dans la masse_. Lily avait été très claire là-dessus la veille au soir. Se secouant, les Maraudeurs suivirent les frères Weasley, tentant tant bien que mal de refouler leur crainte. Dans la salle commune, ils trouvèrent Lily en compagnie d'une jolie jeune fille qui les accueillit avec un charmant sourire. George s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa doucement, avant de se retourner vers les nouveaux, un air fier sur le visage :

-Je vous présente Angelina, la fille la plus extraordinaire de Poudlard, et une joueuse de Quidditch hors pair !

Ravis de rencontrer une fille passionnée de Quidditch, Sirius et James la saluèrent très chaleureusement. Puis, se tournant vers Lily, James lui adressa un sourire timide.

-Salut Lil's, dit-il d'un air mal assuré.

-Bonjour John. le salua-t-elle à son tour, souriant à demi.

La découverte de Harry la veille avait quelque peu changé sa vision de James. Il ne devait pas être si con que ça puisqu'elle allait l'épouser et même avoir un enfant avec lui… A cette pensée ses joues rougirent fortement. Haussant un sourcil, James questionna Lily sur la raison de son trouble, mais celle-ci ne voulut pas lui répondre, au plus grand dam de notre maraudeur à lunettes. Rejoints très rapidement par les camarades de chambre des filles de septième année, ce fut un joyeux cortège qu'il s'avança dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle, dans un vacarme assourdissant. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là, mangeant de bon appétit. C'est donc tout naturellement que notre troupeau de joyeux lurons alla s'asseoir avec eux, sur l'initiative subtile de Lily qui voulait apprendre à connaître son fils, puisqu'elle n'aurait apparemment pas cette chance plus tard.

Après les salutations d'usage, les Maraudeurs virent s'approcher le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui réprima à grand peine une grimace effarée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses anciens élèves semblaient très très bien s'entendre avec les jumeaux Weasley. L'année risquait d'être longue… Se composant un visage impassible et sévère, elle s'avança vers la table et tendit aux nouveaux arrivants une liasse de parchemins.

-« Voici vos emplois du temps et _le règlement de l'établissement_. Vous seriez bien avisés de le _lire_ et d'_en tenir compte_ ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Et cela vaut pour vous aussi messieurs Weasley, Potter et Miss Granger. Cette année est un peu particulière, avec ce professeur de DCFM que le Ministère nous a collé sur le dos, aussi je compte sur vous tous, est-ce clair ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche professeur ! Comment pouvez-vous douter de nous ! lui répondirent-ils en chœur, la bouche en cœur et un air d'innocence outragée sur le visage.

Secouant la tête, le professeur de Métamorphose s'éloigna de la table.

Fred et George se retournèrent vers leurs nouveaux amis, et les regardèrent dérouler la liasse de parchemin, pressés de pouvoir leur faire un compte rendu détaillé du caractère de chaque prof. Oh, ils auraient pu leur dire directement quels cours ils avaient, mais voir leur visage se décomposer face aux nombres d'heures de cours qu'ils devraient subir était un spectacle qu'ils n'auraient manqué pour rien au monde.

-… On a cours avec Snape les gars. Qui aurait cru que…

-John ! On ne critique pas les gens que l'on ne connaît pas ! s'écria Lily, lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table. Cet imbécile allait se trahir.

-Oh mais il a raison Eleonore. Ce prof est aussi vicieux qu'il a les cheveux gras ! Et il est d'une partialité écœurante. Il hait tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un Gryffondor. Apparemment il n'était pas particulièrement ami avec les Maraudeurs, et ils lui ont mené la vie dure. Ses rencontres avec Sirius sont toujours de grands moments. rit Fred. Quoiqu'il en soit, il nous déteste, et nous le lui rendons bien.

-A ce propos très cher frère, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que nous devons faire exploser un chaudron aujourd'hui ! Tu n'as pas perdu nos pétards cette fois-ci, rassure moi ? s'enquit George.

-Oh ! Mais que voilà une idée intéressante ! Vous avez déjà essayé l'herbe de minuit ? ça marche du tonnerre et c'est indétectable pour qui ne connaît pas ! dit Sirius, s'immisçant dans la discussion. Je vais voir s'il m'en reste si vous voulez.

-… Rem', je te charge de surveiller ces zozos s'il te plaît, histoire qu'ils ne soient pas renvoyés dès le premier jour. Tu connais Snape et tu sais combien il les déteste. Il est tout puissant ici, j'ai peur qu'ils ne l'oublient… murmura Lily à l'oreille de Remus. Faut qu'on se dépêche, on va être en retard ! annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres.  
Dans un concert de raclement de chaises, le groupe de septième année se leva et quitta la table afin de se rendre en cours de potions.

Chahutant gaiement dans les couloirs, les Maraudeurs lièrent conversation avec Fred et George afin de tester les capacités de leurs nouveaux condisciples. Mine de rien, leurs successeurs ne se débrouillaient pas si mal ! Bon, ils avaient encore deux ou trois trucs à apprendre, mais c'était bien pour leur âge. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans les sombres cachots humides et glauques où avaient lieu les cours de potions.

-Snape est une vraie peau de vache, il favorise toujours les Serpentards, et les Gryffondors en prennent plein la figure. Vous êtes nouveaux, préparez-vous à en voir de toutes les couleurs. Sinon, lui c'est Marcus Flint, un abruti de première qui joue comme poursuiveur chez les Serpentards. On va essayer de lui faire rater sa potion aujourd'hui, ça lui rabattra le caquet. Les informa George.

-Hum… J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Répondit Sirius.

-Et quand à Snape, ne vous en faites pas, on ne craint rien contre lui ! rit James.

-Adieu chers amis inconscient ! Se lamenta Fred.

-Nous penserons à vous quand vous aurez trépassé ! Renchérit Fred.

Puis tous éclatèrent de rire et attendirent l'arrivée du professeur de potion.

* * *

**_Un nouveau chapitre touche à sa fin... Les Maraudeurs vont bientôt assister à leur premier cours avec Rogue comme professeur. Comment pensez-vous que cela va se passer ? La suite au prochain chapitre ! _****_J'en profite pour vous prévenir, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir poster deux chapitres la semaine prochaine car je déménage et que j'aurai peu de temps pour écrire... Je publierai néanmoins le chapitre suivant !  
Une review = un bon de survie pour les maraudeurs face à Rogue ! Et 2 reviews = du sadisme à revendre pour notre graisseux préféré.  
Bisous._**


End file.
